


coping

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sad, like really sad, my poor gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poorly written sad stuff about two characters who love each other in a strictly platonic way</p>
            </blockquote>





	coping

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone during movie club. enjoy maybe

It was about four months after the incident, as you've begun to call it, when you got the call from one of your closest friends. Turn on the TV, he said, it's important, he said.

You did turn on the TV, and you were greeted with the familiar breaking news symbol of your small town's news station. The headline read, DRUNK DRIVER CAUGHT, in bold letters.

No, you told yourself. Drunk driving accidents happen all the time. Every day, as you'd learned in your research. But, of course, with your luck (or lack thereof) it was her. It was a picture of your best friend, wearing a short violet dress, complete with a black sash around her waist. You were with her when she bought that dress; she'd insisted you come. 

"19 year old Evriia Verres," said the news lady with fake sympathy splattered across her face, "was killed in December when her drunk friend crashed into a telephone pole." She paused. "We wish the best for her friends and family." The woman sighed. 

The camera switched to an older woman, who didn't even wait a second before talking. "Liliah Feevir, 18, has been arrested for driving under the influence and murder. A trial has determined she will serve 25 years in prison."

You feel as though you should be happy - the killer of your best friend has been caught. But no. Your emotions betray you and you soon find yourself in tears.

 

In the two months following her death, you wouldn't even leave your house. You completely stopped driving; you covered up all your windows. The only time you left your basement was for her funeral. Ev didn't even have a last will; but everyone knew she'd want you to have her possessions.

You keep her prom dress in the back of your closet.

 

Her older sister, Kerry, requested you picked her burial outfit. You had, in no way, agreed to this, but deep in your mind you just knew Kerry couldn't do it herself. 

The only problem with picking out your dead best friends death dress is that you had to go through her closet. So many thoughts haunted you while in there. You had to go home twice while trying to find clothing; seeing her favorite skirt and her floral blouse and her purple flower crown and the butterfly costume she wore on Halloween and it all just came to you: she'd never get to feel the fabric of her skirt again, never see the way her flower crown would look when her hair grew out. And you broke down.

You settled on dressing her in the blouse and the skirt. You made sure you could stuff hundreds of flowers into the coffin; that her final resting place was as happy as she was. On the day of the funeral, you organized that everyone would plant flowers around the grave; that she would be surrounded by things she loved.

You didn't speak at the funeral; Kerry understood that you couldn't; that you'd just have a panic attack triggered by sadness.

As you'd later learned, Kerry refused to do most simple tasks. She locked herself in her room and wrote; wrote about alternate universes where her sister was not killed by a sharp piece of glass flying into her heart. She wrote about characters coping with death (which was her own coping mechanism). She expressed her feelings incredibly well through her writing.

You, however, did not cope.


End file.
